Sentimientos revelados
by Akemi97
Summary: Inuyasha se encuntra meditando sus nuevas sensaciones por la jóven miko del futuro mientras unos youkais atacan la aldea y Kagome resulta herida ¿cómo le pedirá perdon a la chica? ¿le confesará finalmente sus sentimientos?


**Sentimientos revelados**

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado como siempre en una de las ramas del Goshimboku mientras pensaba, últimamente se había sentido extraño pues cuando estaba cerca de Kagome tenía reacciones extrañas y se sentía arder por dentro nunca antes le había pasado esto con una chica pero ahora era diferente, desde que el viaje en busca de los fragmentos de la Shikon no Karera empezó había notado grandes cambios en el cuerpo de la muchacha, sus pechos eran más grandes, su cuerpo estaba tomando una forma maravillosa y exquisita para el y… ¡Oh por Kami! Era acaso que se estaba volviendo un pervertido como Miroku.

No eso no era posible el no era así, nunca había sido así entonces que era lo que le pasaba.

Entonces se escucho una tremenda explosión que provenía de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha salió de sus pensamientos inmediatamente y comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible ya que tanto Kagome como los demás se encontraban ahí. Dios como había podido ser tan estúpido en dejarlos solos, sobretodo a Kagome, a su Kagome. ¡No otra vez no estos estúpidos pensamientos!

En cuanto llegó se sorprendido al ver que un grupo de Youkais estaba atacando la aldea, Miroku y Sango luchaban contra ellos pero realmente estaban teniendo dificultades y al parecer Miroku estaba herido de la pierna izquierda, Kirara estaba luchando contra otro pero este le llevaba la delantera y… ¡Kagome! Ella estaba en grandes problemas ya que sus flechas no eran lo suficientemente poderosas como para derrotarlos y no solamente luchaba con un Youkai sino con tres, Shippo ayudaba en lo que podía pero no era mucho ya que estaba un poco herido.

Rápidamente desenvaino a Tessaiga y se lanzó en contra de los Youkais que tenían a su merced a Kagome, la pelea fue bastante pesada ya que los enemigos era muy poderosos pero al final pudo con aquellos tres para después ir con los cuatro que atacaban a Sango, para cuando terminó se dirigió hacia Kagome la cual estaba acostada en el césped con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se sentía culpable ¿cómo había podido dejar que esto pasara? Miroku se había lastimado la pierna, Shippo estaba muy débil y con cortaduras en el cuerpo, Kirara y Sango tenían heridas menores y Kagome ella si que estaba lastimada. Nunca se lo perdonaría ¡NUNCA! Se sentía tan mal, inmediatamente cargo a Kagome y la llevo con la anciana Kaede.

.-No te preocupes Inuyasha… ella estará bien.- Pronuncio la anciana que vendaba las heridas de la joven miko del futuro.

Permanecio callado observando a la chica recostada sobre el futón de la habitación, estaba dormida, después de todo lo de Miroku no era tan grave y Shippo solo fue el susto de ver a los youkais atacando a sus amigos.

No dejaba de culparse a si mismo por haber permitido que le pasara algo así a Kagome, la anciana Kaede los dejo completamente solos ya que tenía que ir a atender a los otros heridos.

Inuyasha observaba a la joven que yacía ahí completamente dormida y a su merced, sus hermosos labios entreabiertos daban la tentación a probarlos, su cuello, sus pechos, toda ella daba tentación. Como era posible que el pensara así, ¿acaso era que se estaba volviendo loco?

Un ligero gemido por parte de la muchacha lo desvió de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar el impulso a rozar sus labios con los perfecto labios de ella, querían enmendar todo lo ocurrido dándole todo su amor, cariño, ternura, su alma y su… cuerpo.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de la chica, los rozó tímidamente sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, no lo podía creer estaba besando a Kagome, la única vez que ocurrió esto fue hace un tiempo con el seceso de Kaguya aunque solo estuvo consiente una parte del beso le habría encantado tomarla en ese momento y besarla con lujuria y pasión pero sobretodo con amor y dulzura como ella se merecía.

Sus instintos de Hanyou se estaban apoderando de él ¡NO! No podía hacerle eso a Kagome no quería tomarla por la fuerza como un maldito bastardo sin honor, ella se merecía todo lo contrario, el quería demostrarle todo el amor que sentía hacía ella pero no de esa forma.

Se separó poco a poco de ella tratando de no despertarla ya que estaba completamente seguro de lo que vendría, su cara estampada en el piso de madera de la cabaña. Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos, todo se esperó menos ver a un Hanyou más sonrojado que su Haori tan cerca de rostro y con los labios ligeramente hinchados como marca de un beso.

.- Inu… ya… sha.- El Hanyou se limito a responderle con otro apasionante beso que hizo que Kagome se estremeciera por completo, Inuyasha la estaba besando no lo podía creer, cuando por fin reacciono de sus pensamientos le correspondió tiernamente al beso, Inuyasha mordía el labio inferior de la chica haciéndola gemir por lo bajo, poco a poco Kagome abrió la boca y el Hanyou aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la chica y explorarla como si su vida dependiera de aquello, en verdad la necesitaba y esa noche la haría suya, egoístamente suya.

Inuyasha sentía como su miembro daba un tirón, necesitaba de Kagome con urgencia, ese beso apasionado y tierno a la vez solo se lo podría proporcionar ella Kagome, su amada Kagome. Escuchaba a Kagome gemir y sintió como coloco sus suaves manos alrededor de su varonil cuello mientras le correspondía con más pasión a su beso, poco a poco Inuyasha se coloco sobre ella, sentir el delicado y joven cuerpo de la chica de bajo del suyo lo volvía loco de deseo, deseos de poseerla por completo y colocar su marca para que ningún bastardo tratara de acercársele a la mujer, su hermosa y frágil mujer.

Pronto Inuyasha se separó de los dulces y ligeramente hinchados labios de la chica para continuar besando su mejilla y colocando pequeñas marcas de saliva mientras avanzaba hasta su cuello en donde paso largo rato deleitándose con su dulce aroma y el incomparable sabor de su suave y delicada piel, Kagome gemía cada vez más fuerte, esa sensación de placer que Inuyasha le estaba proporcionando no se comparaba en nada con lo que ella imaginaba, todavía le costaba trabajo asimilar que el Hanyou, su hermoso Hanyou estaba ahí encima de ella besando su cuello.

Inuyasha continuaba su recorrido probando encantado la piel de Kagome, aparto su lengua de la piel de la chica al toparse con su delgada blusa y sin motivo alguno desgarro aquella molesta prenda que impedía llegar hasta su próximo destino, se estaba volviendo loco con el embriagante aroma que despedía la chica luego desgarro el sostén que cubría sus perfectos pechos, al verlos Inuyasha quedó maravillado y poco a poco descendió hasta uno y comenzó a succionar el pezón endurecido, su sabor era incomparable y exquisito cada vez se controlaba menos, sus instintos se adueñaban de él estaba cambiando de apariencia, comenzó a morder el pequeño botón rosa , Kagome se tenso debajo de el, busca desesperada la mirada del Hanyou y cuando por fin la encontró se asusto un poco de ver sus ojos rojos y las marcas en sus mejillas, lucía tal y como cuando perdía el control en las batallas, Inuyasha percibió el olor de miedo en la chica y eso hizo que se apartara de su pechos mirándola a los ojos.

.- Inuyasha… yo.- Kagome trataba de articular palabra pero le era difícil puesto que todavía tenía la respiración agitada.

.- Kagome… si tú… no quieres…yo puedo.- Inuyasha fue interrumpido por un beso dulce y tierno por parte de Kagome, el beso duro unos momentos, increíbles momentos inolvidables.

.- Inuyasha yo si quiero… créeme no sabes cuanto tiempo espere para esto.- Kagome no termino de hablar pues Inuyasha la hizo callar con otro apasionante beso mientras se soltaba su Haori llevándose también su Kosode a la vez que con su mano libre sacaba la pequeña falda de la miko del futuro.

.- Ka… gome.- El embriagante aroma de la chica lo hacía delirar deseaba probarla por completo, dirigía sus besos por el cuerpo de la muchacha semidesnuda, enrollo su lengua en el ombligo de esta mientras escuchaba sus maravillosos gemidos de placer, comenzó a bajar más hasta llegar al comienzo de sus bragas, no tuvo mucho problema gracias a sus garras, ahí estaba Kagome completamente desnuda debajo de el, su aroma de excitación golpeo su nariz, se sentía atontado con tan embriagante aroma, no lo dudo ni un segundo y posó su cabeza entre sus piernas y…

.- Oh Inuyasha! .- Kagome había gritado su nombre en cuanto empezó a lamer aquel lugar tan privado, ¡Por Kami! Sabía tan bien el néctar de su pequeña, pasó largo rato deleitándose de su sabor luego se separo de ella y se dirigió hasta sus labios entre abiertos posando sobre ellos un lindo beso que demostraba deseo, cariño, pero sobre todo… amor, amor puro.

En cuanto se separaron de aquel beso Kagome observó con malicia al Hanyou.

.- Ahora es mi turno.- Inuyasha se sorprendió por el tono de voz que utilizó Kagome pero se quedó estático cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica había logrado girarse sobre el, poco a poco Kagome comenzó a bajar por su muy varonil y marcado pecho dejando un delgado camino de saliva con cada beso que le proporcionaba al Hanyou mientras este gemía y gruñía sin parar, la chica se detuvo en cuanto sintió la Hakama entonces empezó a desatar el nudo mientras Inuyasha le veía sonrojado, cuando por fin terminó se sorprendió al ver el tamaño de su erección pero no le importo en lo absoluto y comenzó a lamerle.

.- Kagome! .- Inuyasha había tenido el primero orgasmo en cuanto Kagome se introdujo su enorme y duro miembro en su pequeña boca, Inuyasha nunca se imagino la cantidad de placer que le estaba dando Kagome trato de contenerse pero no pudo, su semen calló dentro de la boca de la chica la cual lo tomó gustosa, lamio el miembro del Hanyou limpiándolo para después subir hasta la boca del chico y regalarle un beso.

Inuyasha y Kagome gemían a la par, Inuyasha se coloco sobre ella listo para la penetración.

.- Inuyasha… por favor despacio.- Inuyasha le sonrió tiernamente y la besó, luego se colocó en la posición más adecuada y poco a poco la fue embistiendo, despacio y con amor, Kagome dio un quejido lo cual hizo que Inuyasha se parara y buscara su mirada preocupado.

.- Estoy bien… continua.- Inuyasha la comenzó a besar tiernamente mientras continuaba con su trabajo, luego comenzó a mover sus caderas al igual que Kagome y pronto la sensación de malestar se fue y comenzó a convertirse en placer, ambos se movían paulatinamente y gemían juntos como uno solo. Inuyasha no se contuvo y terminó mordiendo el cuello de su amante y lamiendo la sangre hasta que parara dejando dos pequeños orificios rojos lo cual la marcarían como suya nada más.

Inuyasha cayó rendido al lado de Kagome quien tenía la respiración pesada, esa había sido la mejor noche de sus vidas nunca la iban a olvidar.

.- Kagome Aishiteru.- Kagome abrió los ojos de cómo platos al escuchar estas palabras, después de tanto tiempo Inuyasha le había declarado sus sentimientos y no solo eso sino que también le entrego su cuerpo de la manera más dulce posible.

.- Yo también Inuyasha.- Un largo beso fue la respuesta del Hanyou y Kagome no necesitaba más.

.-Siento no haberte protegido de esos malditos bastardos y… además yo.- Kagome silencio al Hanyou con otro beso y un suave roce de su mano en su mejilla.

.-No tienes nada de que disculparte Inuyasha no pasó nada además todos estamos bien gracias a ti.- El Hanyou agradeció el dulce gesto de su compañera y se recostó a su lado abrazándola, de ahora en adelante las cosa cambiarían entre ellos para bien.

FIN


End file.
